ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is the supportive framework of the University of Washington Interdisciplinary Center for Exposures, Diseases, Genomics, and Environment (EDGE) and provides the cohesion that ensure its long- term success. The Administrative Core's primary responsibilities include Center fiscal oversight, tracking membership and achievements, encouraging communication and research translation through activities such as creating and maintaining a Center website for members and broader audiences, planning and evaluation activities, supporting the pilot project program, fostering collaboration and Center integration among members and facility cores, and cultivating careers of junior and mid-level investigators. By coordinating the meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Science Advisory Board, the core will facilitate and monitor the Center's progress towards expected outcomes and make suggestions for adjustment, as needed. The Center is based on a multi-disciplinary collaborative effort between investigators across multiple schools and departments within the University of Washington, as well as the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Institute and Seattle Children's Hospital. Therefore, a highly integrated Administrative Core is vital to the success of the Center. The Center puts special emphasis on cultivating the careers of the Center's junior and mid-level investigators and the Administrative Core facilitates these activities. Emphasizing its commitment to career development and mentoring, the Center supports Career Development Investigators (CDIs). The Administrative Core will work closely with the Community Outreach and Ethics Core (COEC) to foster Center integration and perform career development, outreach, and research translation activities. Overall, the Administrative Core provides management and oversight of the many functions that allow the Center to fulfill its mission to promote innovative research, engage important EHS stakeholders in the region, and launch the next generation of molecular signatures research and researchers. The Core does this by providing a supportive infrastructure that encourages collaboration and creativity, builds capacity, and keeps lines of communication open.